


Hetalia lemons, fluffs and drabble

by Skys54



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multi, XReader, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys54/pseuds/Skys54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia lemons, fluffs and drab less about random Hetalia parings. I will be taking requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UsxUk Meeting Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you would like me to write a specifc story line id be happy to as I'm slowly running out of ideas. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

UsxUk

The meeting was long and tiring, all America could think of was the British man sitting across from him. Alfred watched the sandy blond intently as he listening to the speaker Germany while every now and again the movement of a nod or looking down to scribble notes onto paper worked not to shake the American from his staring. 

England looked up and his eyes met those with a crystal sky blue holding such curious and lustful, gaze, quickly his own green eyes ducked down to his notes as a small pink blush dusted over his features. 

Alfred was quick to notice the blush over his partners cheeks and he inwardly smirked. He was going to raise his hand and ask for a recess but the glare he received from Arthur made him stop and lower his hand.

"Yes America did you want to say something?" Germany asked from the head of the table 

"No sorry, I don't I was going to but I found it unimportant to the subject" he replied nodding softly 

The table hushed slightly America had just said something mature and sensible which was rare so Germany decided to press the matter.

"No please continue what was it you wanted to say?" 

"I was just going to say looking around the room I see a lot of people with fading concentration, mine I'm sorry faded long ago and I did start to get distracted, so I was going to suggest a recess of a hour and a half" America said "But again it has nothing to do with the subject so please dismiss the idea" America nodded.

"No, no. Just. Because you have taken a responsible approach to the situation, so looking around the room the recess it granted" Germany nodded and begun to shuffle his papers into a neat pile before the loud and energetic Italy started to cling to his arm and drag him off for lunch.

America how ever lent over the table gesturing for England to come closer which reluctantly he did so.

"Let's skip lunch" America whispered softly making the older man blush madly, but he didn't have enough time to argue as the hight spirited Alfred had dragged him into a office in the other room, locking the door behind them.

"Lucky the meeting is at my house or else we'd be in trouble" America said huskily taking a skilled step forward while removing his tie and jacket.

"Why is that a good thing you git!" England ranted stepping away from the approaching America.

"Because I can have my way with you, without interruptions" America finished sealing England's lips with a kiss pushing the ranting green eyed nation onto the desk behind him. 

Fighting with all his fleeting strength England tried to push the more powerful nation back, gasping when his back was pushed into the the hard desk behind him. 

"Alfred! Don't you dare!" England growled knowing full well the meeting will be starting in an hour and a half in THE NEXT ROOM!

"Why not I can tell you want it because someone other than you is happy to see me" America smirked rubbing his hand over the forming bulge in England's pants.

"Why not! WHY NOT! Because there are people walking all over the place and not to mention there is a meeting going on the the other room, for heavens sake use your head" England growled in America's ear.

America looked hurt for only a second before he regained his confidence and pushed England to the ground.

"You Git I will never forgive you if we are caught" England ranted.

"If we are found" America chuckled and ran his hand inside of England's shirt .

"Ahn" England moaned softly as America pinched his nipple, before sliding his shirt over his head. America tossed the shirt into the far corner and England's pants followed.  
England's hands flew down to cover his erection.

"Now that won't do" America smirked and pined England's hands above his head.   
As Americas hands moved along England's body his lips followed placing butterfly kisses and kiss marks over the others pale body. 

Soon England couldn't strip America fast enough as he writhed the moaned as America pumped his fingers in and out and England's ass. America removed his fingers earning a whine of loss.

"Your into it now are't you" America smirked,  
"Shut up!" England hissed and arched himself into America, grinding his erection into America's own need.  
"Shit Arthur be patient I don't want to hurt you" America groaned and pushed Arthur's hips back into the desk.  
"I don't care just hurry up!" England growled spreading his legs impatiently.   
America spat into his hand and rubbed the saliva up his length, before pushing himself deep into England's ass.  
"AH! America!" England cried out wincing slightly at America's size, no matter how many times they had done this England was still yet to get used to it.  
"Snit man your so tight" America huffed starting to push in faster and deeper than before.  
England moaned rocking his hips back into Americas   
America's and England's breathing got heaver and heaver as his thrusts got faster and harder.  
"America i think I'm going to!" England cried as he released allover Americas stomach  
"Me to!" America groaned giving one last hard thrust into England's tight heat letting pleasure wash over his body.  
America pulled his limp member out and England's body gave a short last shiver as he collapsed off the desk on to the floor, he looked at the time on his watch and sighed  
"we are late you git" he sighed pulling his clothes on  
"ahahahah" America laughed as he to pulled on his clothes walking out of the office.  
"hey where are you going? the meeting is that way" England yelled   
"but home is this way!" America called over his shoulder and continued down the hall.

THE END.


	2. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia went out for a week and got home late to his impatient boyfriend

As he played the piano Austria tried his hardest not to recall the night actions

****FLASHBACK TO THE PREVIOUS WEEK****

Austria sat at his piano as usual fumbling his fingers over the keys with skilled ease, the song was soft and light hearted at first but it soon it took a dark turn, no longer in a major but a minor key. The brown haired male sighed with frustration and slammed his hands down on to the keys before standing up and moving away from the piano.  
"Mister Austria" A Hungarian girl sighed from the door.  
"Why don't you admit you miss him and call him already" The woman continued   
"Because, he said he would be back in a few days meaning yesterday at the latest! I won't call him because he can't even honour his promises to me some Boyfriend!" He growled pushing past the girl heading to his room.   
"Damn it all where is he!?" Austria growled throwing himself onto his shared bed.  
"He said he would be back yesterday" Austria mulled before glancing around the slightly messy room before his eyes found one of Prussia's shirts screwed up on the floor a strange unknown feeling washed over him as he went to pick up the mistreated garment Austria picked up the garment and held it close to his chest breathing in Prussia's scent, before quickly throwing it to the bed behind him.  
"Damn it Roderick! Get it together man you are not that desperate" Austria cursed himself as he paced around the room a few times, before picking the shirt up and sitting back down on the bed bring the shirt to his face again. He took in another breath and then another as he slowly laid back relishing in the comforting sent of his absent boyfriend. The scent was something between sandalwood, gunpowder and something that only be described in his eyes as awesome. After a few more minutes Austria found his hands snaking down his body teasing himself though his cloths and imaging it was Prussia's hands ravaging his body. He slipped his hand inside his pants and took a firm grasp on his harden member and started to stoke with hard and fast moments like Prussia would do to him.  
"P-Prussia... ahnm" he moaned as he bit down on Prussia dress shirt as he slipped his pants and boxers off altogether freeing his length to the cold air that made his hiss at the stake difference. As Austria's hand moved faster and harder his other hand roughly tweaked and pulled at his nipples till he came hard into Prussia's shirt that had slipped from his grasp.  
"Keseseses" came a familiar sneer from the door of the bedroom and sure enough Prussia was standing there with a light dusting of pink on his cheek and slight bulge in his now to tight jeans.  
"H-How long have you been standing there?!" Austria stuttered trying to pull his pants up and pull the covers over himself at the same time all with a furious red blush over his cheeks.  
"Long enough" Prussia said huskily with a aroused smirk, kicking the door closed with his foot and locking it behind his back he took a menacing step towards the bed. Austria backed himself up against the head board and pulled the sheet further around himself. Only for the sheet to ripped away from him as Prussia crawled on the bed.  
"What am I going to do with you I was gone won extra day and you couldn't even wait" Prussia grinned as he pulled Austria into a deep kiss that took the smaller mans breath away.  
"T-That was your fault you should have called me or something I was worried sick you just up and left with out telling me where you where going and then you cam home a day late! Think how I would feel you idiot." Austria panted from underneath the albino nation.  
"I'm sorry... let me make it up to you" Prussia smirked and ran the hand that was supporting him above his boyfriend down said mans sides to tease his still hard nipple as he ground his semi-hard erection against Austria's still hard member.  
"Oh... Oh Prussia" the words mindlessly fell of Austria's lips he had waited to long for this to be quiet soon tho his cries where swallowed by Prussia's lips and he connected them to his once more. The kiss started soft and peppery as Prussia rubbed his hips harder against Austria's his kissed got harder before he forced his tongue into Austria's mouth weather he gave him permission or not quickly running his tongue over the newly claimed territory. Austria moaned as Prussia's hand slid down over his ass before a careful finger prodded his entrance.  
"AH!" Austria cried throwing his back as his partners digit was inserted into his most sensitive spot.   
Austria's cries and mules where just making his member harder and it took all of Prussia's control not to just fuck Austria senseless, they may have done this before but he swore to Austria on their first time that he would not hurt him.  
"Oh Gilbert, please I need you, I need you now" Austria cried out pulling Prussia's pants down as well as his own.  
"No Austria I want to do this right." Prussia said and kicked his jeans to the bottom of the bed, trailing kisses down the Brown haired mans chest till his came to his now dripping erection, he placed one quick kiss on the tip before taking it into is mouth fully taking him and sucking. Austria's hand flew to tangle with Prussia's white hair as he started to bob his head and sucked.  
"I-I'm!" Austria gasped tossing his head back as the not in his stomach came close to rupturing, but Prussia removed Austria from his mouth before he could. The Albino sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube of the nightstand and applied a liberal amount to his large member rubbing it over so it was nice and slick before applying some to Austria's entrance. Prussia placed the tip to Austria's opening and sat back to look at the flustered writhing man underneath him, he mutter a string of nothings in Austria's ear before thrusting himself in completely into Austria's tight heat.   
"HUA!" Austria groaned his eyes opening wide in a mix of pain a pleasure as the sudden intrusion.  
"So tight" Prussia growled fore he started to thrust himself in and out of Austria's delirious heat.  
Prussia kept a steady rhythm looking for the spot inside Austria that made him see stars, it didn't take him long to find it as once he hit it Austria threw his head back and only a small squeak excepted his throat, and his wall clamped down on the Prussian in side him.   
"Gott don't tighten up like that" Prussia groaned. Austria felt a familiar tightens in his stomach as it tightened and tightened with each thrust from the man above him.  
"Pruss-sia I'm going to cum!" Austria cried and threw his head to the side and arched his back pulling Prussia closer to his body as he came over both their stomaches.  
"Me to" Prussia grunted his thrust became frantic and animalistic, before he gave on last thrust and came releasing his seed deep inside Austria before collapsing onto his side as to not fall on the man beneath him. The two man just sat there not saying anything, nothing had to be said as Austria placed his head on Prussia's chest and feel asleep to his heart beat and Prussia was not far behind, he guessed proposing would have to wait he thought as he looked at the velvet box on the night stand that held a pair on engagement rings. Prussia smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around Austria before following him into sleep.


	3. Become one with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and his lover are told they are to separate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: Babe_Chan. I hope you like it and I will try to get stories posted as soon as they are finished. Kept reading Kudo's and comments are helpful.. Thanks!

You got the news from your boss that the relationships between (Country name) and Italy was over, your countries where cutting ties and you where never setting foot in the country again.  
You where heart broken and turned to look over at the other two sitting next to you Lovino and Feliciano Vargas a.k.a the Italy brothers. Lovino looked just as shocked as you where, his face dropped as he sore the tears brimming in your eyes.  
"______! Come back!" Lovino yelled spotting the tears in his boyfriends eyes as he felt the room. You ran for the door and soaked it behind you running down the hall to your bedroom slamming that door behind you as well.  
"Boss you-a can't do this to us, you-a know I-a love him" Lovino pleaded.  
"No South Italy it is-s done you are to leave at sundown" Lovino's boss said turning and leaving the heavy room.

You pulled your photo album out of your top draw and flipped to the photo's of you and Lovino on your first date....

****FLASH BACK****  
You giggled historically which was very uncharacteristic of you but you where in the arms of the man you had fallen in love with. His name was Lovino your (H/L) (H/C) hair done in a way that framed you face and made you look almost feminine as you stared into his honey coloured eyes and your lips meet softly.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

Tears dropped to the photo as you blankly looked at it, hardly noticing the man you where thinking of slowly enter the room and it sit down next to you. Gingerly he rubbed you back and kissed the back of your next softly.  
"Bella" he said softly,  
"Don't call me that anymore" you sniffed crying harder,  
"Please I a love you" Lovino sighed licking the shell of your ear.  
"I know how to fix this, become one with Italy, one with me then they can not take you away from me" Lovino said smirking nibbling on the (F/C) stud in your ear.  
You mewled softly and tilted you head to give him more access to the sensitive skin there.  
"Come-a on its about time" Lovino smiled and pulled your face around to his, pressing his lips to your and wiping away your tears in one swift move that took your breath away.  
"What-a do you say" Lovino whispered once you broke the kiss for air. Unable to form a sentence you just nodded and pulled him back in to a kiss, slowly the kiss grew more passionate, Lovino licked at your bottom lip asking for entrance which you shyly gave him. As his tongue explored your mouth, his hands ran over your body one resting on your hip the other dangerously close to the growing erection in your pants. You on the other hand had your hand tangled in his brown hair tugging softly at his curl making his groan, he picked you up and sat you in his lap pulling you closer and closer till you both fell back onto the bed, Lovino flipped your positions over so you where lying under him as he ground his hip to your. After a few torturous minutes of the oh so heavenly friction Lovino's hips felt your in favour of taking his cloths of which you copied shedding your self of your own clothes.

Soon his body was back rubbing his freed length against yours as you brought your fingers to his mouth as he gladly coated them in saliva, the finger now coated in saliva where soon being pushed into Lovino's already wet entrance, unable to keep his hips still he rocked them back pushing your fingers deeper and deeper inside his heat, you ripped your finger form his body and he granted I disappointment. You silenced him with a kiss and you sheathed your whole length inside. Romano moaned considerably and arched his back and he began to move his bound on top of you.  
"Oh, Romano your so tight" you grounded and pulled his hips down with a little extra force hitting his prostrate.  
"Oh-a Yes there!" Romano cried, me cry made you snap you flipped the positions and started to ram into him hard and fast facing all your energy on hitting his prostrate, a tight not begin to from in your lower stomach and Lovino's wall began to tighten around you.  
"I'm-I'm so close" Romano stuttered before his muscles contracted and his arched his back cuming all over his and your own stomach. You where not far behind with one last thrust everything snapped and you spilt you seed deep inside the now panting Italian. 

It took a bit you the two of you to catch your breath and you had collapsed onto of Romano, with ins holding you tight to his sweaty boy before both of you had fallen asleep.


	4. What happens after the party is what counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Italy have been at Spain's birthday party all nigh but it's what happens when you get home that you really remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my best friend as an introduction to XReader lemons so I decided to share I with you lovlies. So enjoy XD

You sat at the bar at Spain's birthday party with your drink in one hand and your boyfriends drink in the other as you watched him talk and chat with his friends.   
"(Country name) come over a here and a talk with us" you boyfriend smiled softly motioning for you to come over. You made your way over and smiled to the men as they let you join the circle, you stood next to your boyfriend Feliciano and Your good friend Mathew  
"Hey Mattie" you smiled softly as you began a conversation with the soft spoken nation that was Canada. After a while you felt a soft pain of arms wrap around your waist, you smiled as the owner of those arms twisted you around to place a soft kiss to your cheek.  
"Feliciano" you smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek back.  
"Yeah so (Y/N) and I have been going out for ages now" Feliciano beamed as he showed you off to the rest of the UN members.  
"Good on you man!" America laughed and walked off to find England so he could peace together their relationship he just put on the line.  
"Isn't that nice, I hope you stay happy _____ da." Russia smiled as a drunken blush flushed over his face before Belarus chased Russia from the slowly emptying bar.  
"Ja I wish you best of luck" Germany added before Prussia dragged him from the 'un-awesome party'  
"Good job Felicano" Spain smiled as a drunken Lovino was slung over his shoulder.  
"Thanks brother" Feliciano smiled before you took his hand and lead the slightly drunk Italian to the awaiting taxi in front of the bar. The two of you hadn't even been in the car for more then a few second before Italy's hand romanced over you lower back and hips squeezing in all the places that made you moan softly.  
"Wait till we are home" you signed as his lips kissed up and down your neck, scraping the skin every now and again with tender soft love bites. Lucky your house was only a few blocks away, you pushed Italy from the car and he gave you only enough time to pay the cabbie and close the door before his hands where running over your body once more. You fumbled in your hand bag for the keys to your shared apartment while Italy was happily fumbling with your breasts teasingly slow.  
(Lemon coming you up, stop now if you don't want this continue)   
You got the door open and Italy pushed you threw the door and kicked the door shut as he picked you up and slammed his lips to yours. Once the door was closed he turned around and pushed you into grinding his obvious erection against you clothed women hood under your dress.  
"Feliciano" you moaned as you broke from his passionate kiss in favour of tossing your head back against the door and he continued to grind up against you. You ran you hand over his clothed shirts before ripping the fabric from his body as you dress followed both items where dropped to the floor and forgotten as Italy moved you once again from being pressed up against the door to being tossed onto the bed.  
"I need you" Italy moaned as he followed you down onto the bed. In the next few minutes all of your clothes where removed and Italy trained kissed from your neck to your breast circling his tongue around the the right nipple while his left hand tweaked and pinched and played with the breath that his mouth neglected. Once your right nipple was hard he turned his attention to you left nipple while his hand trailed down to your dripping womanhood, with out waiting for you approvals he slipped his finger deep inside your tight entrance he pushed it in and out loving the moans and mules he earned form you as us adjusted to the intrusion slowly he added more fingers and the pleasure stared to build and as you reached you peak but then the just as you where about to cum he pulled his fingers out. You wined in disappointment as you watched him slide his pants and boxers off revealing his long hard member you gasped how was the meant to fit inside you.  
"Don't worry Bella I will be gentle" Feliciano smiled before lining himself up to you entrance and pushing in slowly till he was all in. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes and his kissed them away and fought way the irresistible urge to just thrush as hard a he could into you.  
After waiting a few more minute you gave a few experiment bucks of your hips before you nodded for him continue. Once you where comfortable he started a soft thrusting pattern, very soon it want enough for both of you and up you urged him in but bucking your hips up to meet his. You where both soon panting hard as both your organisms built up inside you the not in your stomach grew tighter and tighter as Italy's thrust grew more animalistic and needy,   
"AAAAH ITALY!" You screamed as you came all over his dick and he gave a few last thrust before shooting his load deep inside you giving a few weaker thrust as he rode out his organism inside you. He pulled out throughly drained before collapsing down next to you pulling you into his heaving chest. You wrapped you arm around him and rested you head on his shoulder, "We need to be to Spain's parties more often" you mumbled as the two of you fell into a deep sleep.


	5. You naughty boy. (SpaxRmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain for fills a whim of his own.

Tomatoes and trouble.

Lovino sighed as he carried the large basket of tomatoes back to the house, the weather was nice, warm but not overly hot, the breeze was cold but not strong as it rustled the tomato leaves and his hair gently in front of him. Lovino was oddly reminiscent today he remembered his childhood gathering and eating Spain's tomatoes as he lived at his house. Well his still did live at Spain's house but for a complete different reason. As Lovino was deep in thought Antonio came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and pushed his hips into the smaller back of his lover.  
"Wha- hey! Don't go touching people as you please you tomato bastard" Lovino growled dropping the basket of tomatoes in his arms in favour of smacking Spain across the back of the head.  
"Oh Lovi look at what you have done no? You dropped all the good tomatoes" Spain said softly blowing hot air down Lovino's neck.  
"W-well who's a fault it that" Lovino stuttered as he tried to move away but a pair of strong arms stopped him.  
"I think you need to be punished for being a bad boy" Spain said darkly, his voice dripping with lust.  
"No, no I a don't I a have to go see my a little brother" Lovino trying to shake lose once more.   
"Later" Spain said simply as he threw Lovino over his shoulder and carried him to the house. Once they where inside Spain tossed the Italian on the nearest couch and followed down on top of him grinding his hips down and forcing the flailing man into a rough hungry kiss.   
"Lovino" Spain whispered softly as he broke the kiss for air.   
"Antonio" Lovino breathed as he starred up into Spain's emerald green eyes that where clouded over with lust making them a dark forest green.  
"I need you" Antonio puffed out before slamming his lips to Lovino's in a deep, passionate kiss which Lovion eagerly returned. Spain ran his tongue over Lovion's bottom lip asking for entrance only to be greeted with teeth clenched shut.  
"Lovion" Spain whispered slightly disappointed. Lovino looked up at his with determined eyes, with only a small glint of the lust he felt for the spaniard. With renewed determination Spain ran cold hands under Romano's shirt to pinch and pull at his left nipple, as Lovino gasped Antonio slipped his tongue into Romano's mouth running it over his teeth along the roof of his mouth, claiming the newly found territory before breaking way to heave in air to his starving lungs.  
This kiss had left Romano feeling numb and aroused, he groaned and pushed his own hips up to meet with Antonio's to create the friction he was desperately needing. The hand that had stilled under Lovino's shirt strand to life tugging the thin fabric up and over the Italians head tossing it to a forgotten corner of the room, swiftly Spain's hands ran over the toned this body of his lover beneath him, pinching his left nipple with his left hand while his right hand propped him up so he could've look down and watch ever facial expression Lovino made as he played with him. Lovino pushed Antonio up and tugged eagerly at the hem of the Spaniard's shirt before the green eyed man say up to remove it, eager to get back to trailing kisses down Lovino's neck stopping to briefly to suck on a pure nipple earning him a soft whimper as he felt long grasping finger tangle themselves in his hair. Reluctantly Spain left the red soon to be bruised nipple alone in favour of moving down further past Lovion's navel to nip along the edge of the smaller mans pants. I'm a flash Lovino's pants and boxers where removed exposing his almost painful erection to the cold air of the lounge room. Spain smiled as Lovion's breath hitched him throat as Spain gave a playful lick from the base to the tip of his dropping cock. Lovino tossed his head back as Spain took his whole length into his mouth and stared to suck, slowly the not in Romano's stomach began to tighten as Spain bobbed his head on his member, it didn't take long before it started to drip salty, bitter pearls of precum that allowed Spain to move his lips over his shaft after and faster. Just as Romano was bout to come Spain moved his head off of his partners erection, licking his lips he smiled and held out two digits for Lovino to suck. Lovino blushed bright red, but excepted the fingers into his mouth none the less knowing what would happen if he didn't. While Lovino sucked Spain's fingers using his other hand he undid his belt, opening the front of his pants. Lovino watched carefully with a burning red blush plastered across his features, as Spain pushed his legs apart sitting himself inside the smaller nations thighs. Slowly but confidently Spain pushed his fingers into Lovino's entrance stretching him wide with three long digits. After Lovino's uncomfortable mules and whines begin to be replaced with pleasurable cried and moans Spain removed his fingers and lined himself up with Lovino's entrance, pushing with one large hard thrust kicking of a fast and relentless pace that kept both men breathing and moaning harder and harder and the pace sped up.   
"Ah Ah Ah Spain" Lovino cried out tossing his head back as his his release was inching closer and closer.  
"Lovino" Spain grunted as he to felt his own end dawning.  
After a few more passion full thrust Spain's movement began to fall out of synch and they became hasty and full of need till her broke.  
"AHHHA SPAIN!" Lovion yelled clawing at Spain's back as he came all over his stomach.  
"Hnnnhg" Spain groaned pushing in as far as possible releasing his seed deep into Lovino's body before collapsing next to his lover.  
Spain pulled Lovino into his chest and whispered.  
"Time for a siesta no"   
Lovino just groaned.  
"Love you too you stupid bastard" before he to fell asleep.


	6. Dishes (GerxIta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy gets home and makes dinner but doesn't want to do the dishes, so he...

Italy opened the door and heaved himself in putting down the groceries he had just gone to get, before he heaved the door closed against the winds that threatened to open it. It was freezing out side and the wind was bitter cold it felt more like Russia's house then Germany's even though they both got snow in winter, Russia more then Germany but still... IT WAS COLD!.  
"Germany! Germany! I'm home" Italy called as he brought the shopping bags into the he kitchen hauling them onto the kitchen table.   
"Good I vas starting to get vorried vit's getting cold out zher" Germany replied as he walked down the stairs in his usual black singlet and military pants tucked into perfectly polished boots.   
Italy smiled and raced over to hung Germany tightly kissing him softly.  
"It is, it is cold out side Germany it's like Russia's house out side now" Italy said letting got fo his taller lover.   
"Vell yes it does get cold in the vinter here" Germany agreed helping Italy out of his large coat and scarf.  
"But it's nice and a warmer inside" Italy smiled as Germany took his coat and hung it up.   
Germany just nodded as Italy ran back to the kitchen to make pasta for dinner. 

The two lovers ate dinner and talked about there day not that they did much different form their normal routine. They finished there dinner and Italy helped with the dishes not that he helped much just got water everywhere soaking both Germany's shirt and his own.  
"Oh Italy" Germany sighed as he looked down at his soaking singlet before he ran his eyes over Italy in his wet dress shirt that showed him everything. Italy's softly defined muscles and nipples hard from the cold.   
Italy blushed as he looked over Germany's body wet with the dishwater, hard well defined muscles from his strict everyday workouts. But it was Germany who stepped forward and 'helped' Italy out of his shirt.   
"Germany!" Italy squeaked as stroking hands undid his shirt and played with his skin and sensitive nipples on the way, as the smaller nation clung desperately to the larger nations shoulders for some stability in his shaking legs.  
"Italy, is this vat you vanted getting us all vet" Germany whispered in the quivering nations ear, while said county nodded his head quickly while rubbing his body against Germany's to get some much needed friction.  
"Ich liebe dich" Germany muttered kissing the Italian softly picking him up bridal style carrying him back to the bedroom.   
"Te amo" Italy muttered back and he wrapped his arms around the Germans neck.   
Germany got to the bed room and knelt down to place Italy as softly on the bed as he could so he could avoid breaking the passionate kiss he shared with Italy. The smaller Italian squirmed and shivered under the calloused hand that ran the length of his body.  
"Germany!" Italy yelped as a strong hand hand palmed his erection threw his trousers.   
"You vanted this tho" Germany said his voice incredibly low.  
"Yes then-a don't tease me!" Italy wailed struggling out of his cloths.  
Germany raised an eye brow at how quick his lover could rid himself of his clothes... He sighed in defeat as he watched the smaller man tempt him closer by running his foot over his still clothed erection.  
Germany snapped and rid himself of his clothes before flipping Italy over thrusting his fingers inside him. Italy cried out in bliss and the German slowly introduced more fingers past eh tight ring of muscle.   
"Relax Italy you are so tight" Germany groaned and he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. As he was getting himself ready Itsly had boldly rolled himself back over and shyly spread his legs for his German lover.   
When Germany brought his eyes back down to his partner he swore that he would have cum right then and there at the sight before him.  
"Oh Italy" he sighed, before he pushed himself into his lover, right up to the hilt.  
"Yah! Germany! Go slower!” He Italy cried out at the German hadn't waited, he just pushed in the stated a relentlessly fast hard pace.  
"Nein!" Germany grunted and continued.  
Germany kept this pace up for a few more minute till it was almost enough for the Italian.  
"Germany I'm going to cum!" The Italian gasped as the beginnings of his release pulsed threw his body.   
"Not yet! Together!" Germany growled and grasped the base of Italy's cock hard stopping him.  
"No, no, no! Let me cum Germany don't be mean" the Italian shrieked as the German continued to thrust brutally into the other man. At this pace Germany didn't last long and he let go of Italy's cock and buried himself deep inside the Italy and came flooding Italy's inside with his seed.  
Italy had came before hand even tho Germany's hand was stopping him and buy the time Germany came he was a whimpering writhing mess... But he was happy none the less. Germany sighed and dropped down onto the bed carful not to land on Italy.   
"Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly.  
"Yeah!" Italy smiled and snuggled himself into Germany's arms.   
"Good" Germany sighed and they both fell into a deep sleep.

"We didn't get to finish the dishes...Dam it!" Germany thought, but was to tied to get up and fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so all over the place I realy wanted to post to you guys but I'm running out of ideas. Some requests would be nice, and comments are always welcome. Thanks and sorry about the last update, I promise to have another one up sooner then the last one.


	7. Japan x Shy Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Italy have a great idea to get what you want from your partners! But will modest Japan go along with your ideals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short I'm so sorry and it took me ages to write. But this is a request for solangelo_love I hope you like it. And I'm sorry that it's not a lemon I just couldn't bring me self to write one with Japan in it. It just didn't feel right.

You had been good friends with Honda Kiku for many years now, and most would say you where more then friends. You really did love Kiku and he loved you, but when it came to intimacy both your shyness and Kiku's moral reluctance as fast as things started to heat up, they where finished leaving you silently wanting more, but too shy to ask.

"I just want to take the next step with him Feli!" You whined as you rolled over to look at Feliciano from the bottom of his couch. Feliciano Vargas a.k.a Italy was a pretty little thing head over heals in love with Ludwig Beilsdhmidt a.k.a Germany. He was in the same position as you, because Germany was still stuck on the idea that Italy was an innocent little flower.

"Vee I know bella Germany won't do anything with me either just when things get interesting he pulls away" the small auburn haired boy explained vividly tossing his hand around in the air.  
"What are we going to do?" You asked to know body in particular as you ran your (s/c) hands threw your (h/l) (h/c) hair.  
Italy jumped over and brought your faces inches apart and looked deeply into you (e/c) eyes with his honey coloured ones.  
"We won't give up, actually that is what I called you here for today anyway! Germany and I have arranged to go to the cherry blossom festival tomorrow and I was meant to ask you to come and Germany was meant to ask Japan!" The boy squealed  
"So you will come ve?" He asked.  
"...Yeah" you nodded softly.  
"The cherry blossom festival... Maybe then." you thought as Italy went on rambling about pasta and white flags and Germany.

"What are you talking about?" Japan said as the two men appeared back from their training.  
"Japan! Do you want to go to the cherry blossom festival with ________ Germany and me!" Italy said jumping up from beside you to let Kiku sit next to you.  
"I think zhat is a question ________ should ask him" Germany interrupted.  
"Veee sorry ______ I just" Italy stuttered.  
"It's ok" you smiled softly standing up swiftly and dragging Kiku to his feet in the process.  
"Thank you Italy for you help and company but I think it is time we go home" you smiled politely and bowed softly as you lead Japan to the door.

"What is wrong? You seam different?" Kiku said.  
"No nothing is wrong, but I... No matter" you said softly thinking back to your conversation with Italy.  
"Let's just go home" you mumbled and walked to the car your hand still tightly wrapped around his, you got in the passenger side and Japan got in the drivers side but he didn't start the car, he lent over and pressed his lips to yours softly.  
"I would be happy to go see the cherry blossoms with you" Japan whispered pulling away and starting the car pulling out of the drive way.

You look over yourself in the mirror one last time at your (f/c) kimono with a white obi tied neatly around your waist. You put your hair up in a pony tail with your favourite piece of ribbon. You made your way down stairs where your friends where waiting.  
"Wow pretty, pretty!" Italy smiled running up to you to hug you.  
"Is Kiku down yet?" You asked softly pulling out of the embrace.  
"Hai you look very beautiful like always" Japn whispered as he pulled you into a hug. This caught you off guard and you stumbled into his chest blushing furiously.  
"Let's go let's go! I want to see the fireworks" Italy chimed as he dragged Germany out of the house. You nodded and smiled softly taking Kiku's hand in your own following behind Italy. The two of you played at the stalls. (I mean you and Italy played at the stalls) 

It was nearing the end of the night and you and Kiku had been separated from Italy and Germany for about an hour now but you where in no rush to find them. You both found a quiet spot in the park and sat down with each each other.  
"Thank you... tonight" you muttered to him as he looked up at the stars.   
"Umm... Yeah thank you too" He replied softly as you leaned into him, he warped his arms around you.   
"Kiku do you love me?" You asked out of know where and for the second time tonight you where caught off guard as he pressed his lips to yours.  
The kiss wasn't all that deep but all Kiku's feelings where laid bare in that one action. He was reluctant to pull away but the need for air drove you both to pull away. You looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes seeing love and warmth that seamed to take away the bite of the summer breeze.   
"I do rove you" he murmured close to your ear.   
"How abourt we go home and I show you" he finished picking you up and caring you from the park.  
"Kiku!" You exclaimed but didn't struggle, instead you buried your head in his shoulder and giggled softly...

Japan tossed you on yours and his bed softly, you bounced a little which fuelled your giggling further, but the giggling stopped on Kiku crawled immediately over you pressing his body against yours in ways that had never been done before...

You lay in bed tired and extremely happy, a thin sheet of sweat covered your body as you lay half your body on Kiki underneath you... The two of you said nothing to each other, you didn't have to after what you two had just done there was no need for words, although you couldn't wait to tell Italy!


End file.
